Wake Up Soon
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Some thoughts I think Edward had during Bella's change in Breaking Dawn. Some Daddyward in here too. Read and Review please.


**Title: **Wake Up Soon

**Summary: **Some thoughts I think Edward might have had during Bella's change some 'aw' Daddyward moments mixed in there.

**Rating: **T, no pouting.

**Characters: **Edward

**Story Type: **One shot I do not have time to start another multi chapter. Again no pouting.

I could hear the changes in my wife's body as I sat beside her. I clasped her left hand in mine, her wedding ring shining on her hand.

"Hurry up Love." I whispered. "We have a little girl who needs her Momma." I explained when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward?" Emmett's voice called.

"Come in" I said and he and Rose walked in. Rosalie holding my little miracle in her arms.

"We think she's been asking for you." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked as Rosalie walked over holding my daughter.

"Go on Little One show Daddy." Rosalie whispered and my daughter reached out her hands and touched my cheek and I saw the blurry crazed images of me covered in Bella's blood and Bella just hours before now.

I gently lifted my daughter out of Rosalie's arms.

"She's gifted?" I whispered staring down at her beautiful eyes. Babies generally have blue eyes when they are born but gazing up at me were her mother's chocolate eyes.

"What else would you expect?" Rosalie asked. "We'll leave you for a little while. Deal with the dog." She said.

"Can we not...?" I said I didn't want to think about that right now.

"Okay." She said. "Edward?"

"Yeah Rose?" I asked.

"I'm glad you came around before she went asleep." Rosalie said "She'll be so much more comforted in this change knowing that you would do anything for Renesmee." She said.

"Thank you." I said looking at Rosalie, we had never really got on but I owed her everything. She and Emmett had stuck up for Bella when no one else wanted to believe she could do this. "For everything." I added looking at both of them.

They both nodded and left the room, leaving me with my family.

Renesmee craned her neck and looked all around the room.

"You're a curious little one aren't you?" I asked kissing her forehead. "Just like your Momma she's a very curious person." I said and Renesmee's thoughts moved to her mother. Just swirling images of Bella.

It was strange, seeing her mother laid on the bed like that, bloodied and torn apart Renesmee saw her mother as the prettiest woman in the world.

"Oh she is." I told her. "You lucked out in gene pool." I told her holding her close to me and kissing her chubby baby cheeks. "I love you" I murmured against her.

It was hard to think it but she knew who I was.

I was amazed by it.

Someone downstairs must have been referring to me as 'Daddy' or something because she knew it. Her thoughts tested out the word with me and her tiny new born mind had decided that it was appropriate.

She was so beautiful, I'd seen a lot of babies over my 100 years on this Earth and maybe I was biased because she was my daughter but she was beautiful. I couldn't wait and see what beautiful woman she would emerge into it.

I glanced over at Bella, her hair was thickening and small human details of her body like freckles were slowly disappearing as if someone was dragging an eraser along her arms.

Renesmee's head turned in my hands and looked at her mother.

Her little arms reached over and a frustrated look that was one hundred percent Bella spread across the little Baby's face when she realised she couldn't reach her mother. She wanted Bella.

While pregnant Bella had constantly cradled her stomach. I knew in the initial stages it was to protect her little nudger from the likes of me but later on it was down to making the child feel safe and loved.

Renesmee had obviously become used to be cradled by her mother's arms and she wanted to be back there.

"I'm sorry Little Love" I whispered finding the endearment to be apt. She was a little Bella, so it fitted nicely. "Momma can't hold you right now."

And then Renesmee had done something she hadn't done since her birth.

She cried.

Heart wrenching sobs ran through her little body as her head filled with images of Bella's faces and soothing echoes of 'I love you', they sounded as if they were being called from another room and it was then I realised Renesmee was remember when she was in her mother's womb and Bella would tell our little one how much she loved it every day.

I stood up and held her against her and gently rubbed her back but it didn't work.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Jacob's voice yell downstairs.

I was going to kill that dog. Actually no I was going to wait for my wife to wake up and get her to kill him. That would work way better.

"Jacob, sit down. She needs to bond with Edward more than she does you right now." Esme said and Jacob growled.

"But she's crying" Jacob hissed "She's never done that."

"And it's Edward's job as her father to take care of her. Now shut up and let Edward figure it out." Alice snapped.

She couldn't see our futures anymore because of Renesmee and Jacob being intertwined with them. It was wearing thin on her, but because Alice would never begrudge her niece the wolves were getting all the blame, I wouldn't want to be a wolf and get on the wrong side of Alice.

All the while this was happening Renesmee continued to cry.

I had broken the baby.

How the hell did this happen?

She was fine a couple of minutes ago.

It was breaking my heart to hear her cry.

I walked over and sat down on the bed beside Bella.

"You need to come back to me as soon as you can Love. You need to help me figure out all these things." I whispered.

Renesmee leaned out of my arms and reached for Bella.

I looked at my watch; technically we were still in Bella's first day of the change. There was no way she could instantly wake up now.

"You've already got me wrapped around your little finger don't you?" I asked as I gently laid my daughter along her mother's chest. Her cries subsided as she snuggled against her mother. I kneeled down beside the bed where my wife laid and gently stroke my daughter's soft feathery hair. "Is that all you wanted? A cuddle with your Momma? I know the feeling." I said.

Using my free hand I picked up Bella's free hand and kissed it.

"I love you so much, and I know you probably can't hear me but please hurry up Love." I whispered "We need you" I added. Once Renesmee fell asleep against Bella's chest I gently picked her up and held her against me.

"We're gonna be just fine once Momma wakes up." I murmured against her kissing the top of her head.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle appeared in the room.

"How's it going Daddy?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Still weird, still amazing." I said adjusting the sleeping angel in my arms.

"I just need to measure her." He said and I nodded. He was quiet as he worked before scribbling some figures out. He had perfect recall but this was so he could keep all his data together. Once he was done I had my daughter in my arms again, her head turning and resting against my chest. "You know I don't say this..." Carlisle said.

"Yes?" I asked looking up from my daughter. I had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"I'm really happy I was wrong." He said his memories of telling Bella we needed to kill off the foetus flashed in his mind.

"So am I." I told him looking down at her.

"Call us if you need anything."

"That could be very soon. I have no idea what I'm doing." I said.

"You got her to stop crying." He said.

"Small graces. And can you tell Jacob to stop pacing; he's going to go grey down there. I spending this time with my daughter because who knows how far we'll have to take Bella to hunt safely." I said and Carlisle nodded.

"We all understand." He said before walking out of the room.

Once left alone I walked over to the couch in the room. I laid Renesmee down on the couch so she could stretch; I buffered her with a cushion before standing up and putting my mp3 player into a dock and turning on some soft music.

Listening to the soft strains of Debussy I looked down at my daughter, how could I have ever thought she shouldn't be here?

People say having kids changes your whole world.

It was true.

She had literally been here a day and already I was a different man.

It broke my heart that I had badgered Bella to get rid of her little nudger; that I essentially had made her choose between me and our child.

Lucky for me my wife's primal instinct to protect her young instantly kicked in. I always thought my eternal debt to Bella would be for loving me and wanting to be with me for eternity. But I was wrong. My eternal debt to Bella was lying in front of me wearing yellow footsie pyjamas.

Knowing that she wouldn't understand if I was saying if I told her now I picked a fresh notebook off my shelf and grabbed a pen before sitting down beside her.

Glancing down at my daughter I pressed the pen to the paper.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I never thought I would be in such a position._

_I'm here sitting beside you, your just one day old._

_My daughter, my beautiful daughter. You're so tiny now. But Grandpa Carlisle supposes you'll have grown again by the time tomorrow comes._

_Right now I'm marvelling at how beautiful you are._

_I can't figure out who you look more like, your mother or me?_

_I can see aspects of me in your face, your nose, my own mother's cheek bones, your short feathery hair a copper tone but it's hard to discount your mother's large brown eyes looking back at me._

_Your Mother is changing right now; I wonder what she'll be like once she wakes up. One thing I know is that she loves you so much and will always love you. Much like I will._

_I want to be honest with you Little Love; I didn't want your mother to have you. _

_I was a scared foolish boy who didn't want to consider losing his wife. I'm glad your mother is stubborn; never tell her I said that, she made me see why we needed to bring you into the world. Not just because it would make our little family complete but because I can't imagine what kind of empty world never got to meet you Sweetheart._

_I am so sorry for that time in our family's history but every cloud has a silver lining; that silver lining is you Sweetheart and I will spend the rest of my existence making up for that momentary lapse of judgement._

_Right now we don't know what will happen in the future. Once again your mother and I face uncertainty much like we have for the entirety of our relationship, but I am looking forward to the adventure of raising you and watch you become the wonderful person I know you will be._

I looked up from my writing and heard the lullaby I had written for my wife come on the speaker. Renesmee rolled over in her sleep and sighed, her young dreams were of me and cleaner version of the picture she had of her mother dancing around to the soft melody.

Chuckling softly I looked back to my page.

_You're dreaming now, dreaming to a song written about uncertainty, how fitting. Renesmee I want you to know that as long as your mother and I exist nothing will ever harm you._

_Plus you've got a platoon of aunts, uncles, grandparents and a pack of wolves ready to fight for you so I think we're good._

_I hope by the time you read this letter the uncertainty is lifted._

_I want your dreams to always stay the way they are now._

_Sweet and innocent._

_You were made from a lot of love and I want you to feel that love every day._

_I love you with all I am Renesmee._

_You made me truly grow up._

_Sleep well Little Love,  
>Daddy.<em>

As I finished writing I looked over to where my wife rested. I picked up another journal. One where I had written all my notes for Bella. Or drawn something for her, compose a piece of music or a poem. The woman was truly my muse.

Picking up the pen again I knew exactly what I wanted to tell her.

_My Love,_

_You're much quieter than any other vampire I've ever seen._

_That will take awhile to get used to. _

_Referring to my fragile human as a vampire._

_Even now I can see you're not so fragile._

_If you're wondering where the baby is right now she's beside me. I haven't left your side though. I'm here on the couch. Renesmee is sleeping here, her dreams so sweet and innocent._

_They say the first year of marriage is the hardest but I don't know how it could get much harder than it's been._

_I am so sorry. I know it's not enough but it's all I can do for now. I've already promised to do everything I can to earn forgiveness from Renesmee and I made the same pledge to you my Love._

_You would think that I would learn to just listen to you by now? I think I'm finally catching on Love. Who knows maybe by the time are wedding anniversary comes around I'll have this figure out? Probably not but I can be optimistic._

_Don't laugh at me being optimistic._

_I can't wait for you to wake up. We've got so much, so much to teach our daughter about the world we live in._

_I haven't said it for awhile now but I wanted you to know that I will always be thankful that you have chosen to spend the rest of eternity with me and I will forever be in you debt for giving me our beautiful daughter._

_I've told you to look after my heart because it is always with you, I'm more than willing to do the same for you for all eternity._

_Love Your Husband,  
>Edward.<em>

Finishing my letter I stood up and walked over to my window and leaned against the window. The dawn was breaking and I knew we only had forty eight hours until Bella woke up to forever.

I sighed forty eight hours seemed like a long time.

But I had waited for my family for a hundred years, two more days wouldn't kill me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Renesmee began stirring.

Wake up soon Bella.

Our life together has truly begun and you need to see this.

I love you.

**THE END**

**Yeah so a little writing exercise on my part. Just a short once shot. I always get like this when the movies come out where I have to write something that SM didn't put in the books.**

**Let me know if you like it? Love it? Hate it so much it makes you want to gouge out your own eyeballs? Okay don't tell me the last one my fragile mind wouldn't be able for that.**

**But please review.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
